Lluvia de Noviembre
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Pasaste esa y las noches siguientes odiándote y sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, marcando el tres de noviembre como un día incluso peor que el primero. [Okikagu] [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagura!].


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna. Bueno, s_ _í, una. Pero sería spoiler._

 **Nota adicional:** _Este fanfic est_ _á basado en_ _ **D**_ _ **ías de abril**_ _(ID: /s/10235420/1) escrito por_ _ **Isis Temptation**_ _(ID: /u/734578/) para el fandom de_ _ **Card Captor Sakura. Isis**_ _amablemente me dio su permiso para adaptar su idea como mejor me conviniera._

* * *

 **LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE**

[Oneshot]

La lluvia golpea a tu ventana con el sonido de una vieja canción agridulce que has entonado muchas veces en el pasado y lo haces todavía ahora, cuando nadie te ve mirando en los recuerdos de suave filo que guardas bajo la almohada, ni siquiera tu propia resolución. Sabes que te lastiman y que aferrarte a ellos es sólo masoquismo, pero no puedes hacer nada más que dormir algunas noches junto a ellos. Porque así como las rosas son bellas también tienen espinas; y tú vives buscando un poco de dolor que te impida sentir como un sucio traicionero que ha roto una promesa más valiosa que tu propio corazón.

Hipnotizado por la soledad de las calles y lo húmedo del ambiente, sales de tu apartamento, demasiado grande para una sola persona pero demasiado pequeño para dos, y caminas hacia adelante sin nunca girar hacia la derecha o a la izquierda bajo el aplastante cielo gris sin siquiera un paraguas cubriéndote la cabeza, sólo tu chaqueta negra y unas cuantas monedas en los bolsillos de tu pantalón. Te gusta la sensación de sentir que sigues hacia adelante y que vas dejando el pasado atrás en cada manzana que avanzas.

El frío del otoño se cuela por tu chaqueta a cada paso que das y te entume los dedos mientras dibujas sonrisas falsas en los maniquíes de los escaparates, encontrándote tan parecido a aquellos objetos inanimados la mayor parte de tu vida, con expresiones de alegría y jovialidad en sus rostros carentes de emociones y de duro plástico, formando una pantalla de falsa algarabía para aquellos que los vean.

Cuando te aburres de las expresiones enfadadas y confundidas de la gente cada vez que les rechazas una taza de café o resguardo de la lluvia, conviertes, como un loco, las lágrimas del cielo en una compañera que siempre camina a tu lado derecho y de la que te rehusas a tomar su mano porque es demasiado cursi para ti. Y sigues andando con su silenciosa compañía que alguna vez fue comentarios mordaces y un puñado de risas.

A pesar del carácter nostálgico y la sensación de pesimismo que envuelve las calles grisáceas y empapadas de la ciudad, son los días de lluvia los que te hacen recordar que alguna vez estuviste vivo más allá de tu respiración y las apariencias (justo como aquellos maniquíes) y que te motivan a seguir adelante a manera de pago con aquella con la que tienes la más grande deuda. O a manera de castigo porque no puedes continuar con una sonrisa sincera pegada al rostro como las que ella vestía en los días de primavera y también en las noches frías de invierno.

Estás empapado hasta los huesos, pero lo único que te molesta es el hueco perenne en tu estómago que confundes con hambre. Cavas en los bolsillos y de paso en los recuerdos cuando se te antoja un bollo caliente, de esos que solías comer cada vez que salías de caminata hace más de dos años, y encuentras las pocas monedas que siempre llevas contigo cuando sales sin rumbo fijo y no se te antoja llevar la cartera ni el celular, ignorando cualquier imprevisto.

Te resulta curioso, luego de gastar el poco efectivo que cargabas, cómo el bollo dulce sabe incluso más a melancolía que la lluvia y te duele más que el lado vacío de tu cama. Evitas mirando hacia el cielo que las lágrimas escurran por tu rostro mojado y, viendo las nubes grises y el incesante aguacero, _la_ recuerdas tan duro y tan fuerte que casi puedes sentir su respiración justo a tu lado, así como también puedes ver sus ojos azul claro y una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

— _El cielo siempre es bonito,_ _¿por qué no lo miras?_ —fueron las primeras palabras que ella te dirigió aquel lunes primero de noviembre. Recuerdas muy bien la fecha exacta porque volvías de la tumba de tu hermana, justo en el quinto aniversario de su muerte.

No lo supiste en ese momento ni al momento siguiente sino mucho tiempo después, que ella amaba el cielo nublado casi tanto como amaba a los perros callejeros que visitaba con frecuencia en los callejones oscuros de la ciudad, para alimentarlos mejor de lo que se alimentaba ella. En ese instante sólo te había parecido una chica rara salida de la nada que estaba intentando empeorar tu humor. Le respondiste con un gruñido y continuaste bajo la cortina de aquella tienda de abarrotes, como asustado de la lluvia, mirando hacia el suelo.

Aquel día no planeabas que tu vida cambiara para bien ni para mal. Sólo estabas demasiado acongojado por el recuerdo de Mitsuba, la lluvia y tu falta de paraguas como para estar de buen humor. Pero ella había llegado con su amor por el cielo nublado y su mundo colorido con la intención de colarse bajo tu piel y robarte unos suspiros que no sabías que guardabas en el pecho en busca de dueña.

Ella, Kagura, no era una de esas muchachas suaves y delicadas (pero lo era) que hablan con una vocecita aguda que apenas y sobrepasa el murmullo del viento, ni que cuidan sus modales y son de andares delicados. Ella era justamente lo contrario: una chica fuerte de maneras rudas y groseras de hablar, de modales toscos con la honestidad a flor de piel y unos ojos que podían cautivar hasta al hombre más frío del planeta.

Parecía tan fuera de lugar con su cabello naranja y sus ropas rojas en una ciudad monocromática que le robaba el alma y la vitalidad a todo; pero allí estaba ella, haciendo un charco con sus ropas mojadas y mirando el cielo encapotado con unos ojos azules más intensos que un día soleado que apenas y podían mantenerse abiertos a causa del agua, hablándole a un extraño sobre cosas que no le importaban; acerca de lluvias y cielos y hermosuras que nunca entenderías porque sólo te quedaste con su segunda impresión por largo tiempo, aquella que te dio cuando soltó su segunda frase pidiéndote dinero para un bollo y tú pensaste en ella no más allá de un perro callejero mojado y hambriento en un día de lluvia.

Le entregaste sólo las monedas que guardabas en el bolsillo del pantalón y no en tu cartera por si planeaba estafarte más. Nunca le dabas dinero a los pobres y mucho menos a desconocidos que parecían fuera de sus cabales, pero querías tanto que se alejara de tu vista para destruir la imagen de alegría que dibujaba su sonrisa y te dejara revolcarte en tu miseria, que le tendiste el dinero sin pensártelo dos veces. O quizás lo hiciste porque ya le amabas desde ese instante por razones cósmicas que los escritores gustan de utilizar en su novelas y poesías.

Cuando estiraste tu mano para darle el dinero (más tarde recapacitarías), no sólo le entregaste unas cuantas monedas, sino tu corazón mismo. Uno que todavía no recuperas y, hasta no hace mucho (o tal vez mucho, ya no sabes percibir el tiempo), no te había parecido un mal trato incluso cuando era obvio que estabas siendo estafado y no volverías a obtener ni tu dinero ni tu corazón de vuelta.

Recuerdas también, con el cielo gris sobre ti y el bollo entibiándose paulatinamente en la mano, el sabor de sus besos y el resonar de su risa contra tu pecho. La manera única que tenía para hacerte salir de tus casillas y arreglar tus días malos con tres frases duras y una de consuelo. _Recuerdas cada uno de los momentos ba_ _ñados en ella. Todos._ Aun aquella tarde cuando discutieron en la calle porque faltaste a tu tonta promesa de llevarla al aeropuerto a recoger a su padre con el que se había reconciliado no hacía mucho y que la visitaba por primera vez en tres años para su cumpleaños veintidós. Lo recuerdas todo, desde cómo dio la vuelta, enfurecida y decidida a no hablarte nunca más, seguido del instante en que el semáforo cambió de color y un coche le arrebató absurdamente la vida, desvaneciéndose entre tus brazos y sobre el charco de su propia sangre, con sus últimas palabras atoradas en los labios pero jamás dichas hacia el viento.

Pasaste esa y las noches siguientes odiándote y sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, marcando el tres de noviembre como un día incluso peor que el primero. Te negaste a abrirle a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar la puerta de tu apartamento y dormiste en su lado de la cama, empapando su almohada con tus lágrimas y respirando su fragancia que se desvanecía de todos los rincones de tu casa cada día más.

Te culpaste y deseaste haber tenido tú el accidente fatal en lugar de ella, que sonreía a pesar de vivir en un lugar tan pequeño como un armario comiendo arroz día sí y otro también, con un sueldo de mierda que no le alcanzaba siquiera para comprar bollos dulces los días lluviosos. _Te arrepentiste de todo_ , _hasta de haberla conocido si eso le hubiera ahorrado la muerte_. _Y era justamente eso lo que ella nunca hubiera querido que hicieras. Lo sab_ _ías_ desde el momento en que te dio un puñetazo en la cara y te regañó por ser un idiota miserable que se deprimía cada primero de noviembre, en lugar de visitar la tumba de tu querida hermana con una sonrisa y agradecerle por haberte amado tanto. _Y la doble culpa lleg_ _ó, hundiéndote en el fango de un círculo vicioso en el claustro de una vida miserable._

Fue el recuerdo de su frente en alto y su entereza de seguir hacia adelante sin convertirse en una fuente de lágrimas lo que te sacó de la habitación que compartías con ella más veces sí que no, que los insistentes golpes en la puerta de Kondo y Hijikata en tu puerta y las amenazas de Gintoki de arrastrarte hasta la tumba de la que consideraba como a su hija para que le pidieras perdón por haberte convertido en un gusano patético sin ella, cuando ella había confiado hasta el final en el hombre que eras. Saliste a la calle y respiraste aire fresco de una vez, mezclado con esperanza y agradecimiento, en lugar de la mermada esencia de ella que ya no existía en ningún lugar de tu apartamento.

 _Pasaron los meses y luego los a_ _ños. Conociste a otras personas. Hoy tienes el orgullo (y la estupidez) de felicitarte a ti mismo cuando descubres lo mucho que has avanzado. Te sientes satisfecho, pero hay días en los que todo parece la ilusión de un sueño inocente e ingenuo. Hay días en los que el cuerpo te pesa y en tu corazón late el débil palpitar que sentiste extinguirse entre tus brazos._

Lanzas con puntería el congelado bollo a medio comer en un tacho de basura y decides que es hora de regresar a casa. La lluvia ha parado pero tú todavía eres como un cachorro mojado con la mirada perdida y sin un techo bajo el cual refugiarse. Llegas a casa dejando un rastro de agua tras de ti y te sorprendes al darte cuenta de que no han pasado más de dos horas desde que saliste a dar tu caminata. Todavía es tres de noviembre y te preguntas _por qu_ _é el_ tres de noviembre _parece tener m_ _ás horas que el resto de sus 364 compañeros_. _Lo maldices en silencio y te sumerges en una nube leprosa, esperando a que ma_ _ñana salga otro sol o mueras en el camino. Claro, la última opción queda sólo entre tú y tu inconsciente, porque sabes que ella se enojaría_ y volvería a golpearte, tal vez esta vez a patearte en la cara, _si te viera en semejante estado. T_ e _preguntas de d_ _ónde sacaba ella tantos bríos y tanta alegría para vivir con cada nuevo amanecer. Recuerdas entonces que un día, en una conversación casual al pasar, o quizá en un bar, escuchaste a alguien comentar:_

— _Todos nacemos con un l_ _ímite de felicidad, algunos más que otros, y cuando rebasamos ese límite es cuando morimos, pues ya no tenemos más satisfacción qué sacar de este mundo._

 _"L_ _ímites de felicidad", en su momento te burlaste de quienquiera que había soltado semejante teoría al aire. Ridícula y hasta infantil, digna de un borracho en su etapa pseudo-reflexiva. Tú eres un adulto y no puedes darte el lujo de creer en semejante tontería, pero nuevamente te viene a la mente su imagen_ enérgica _,_ riendo _como si de ello dependiera el universo._

 _Ella_ reía _mucho y amaba a_ _ún más._ Te había amado más de lo que merecías y probablemente te había entregado más amor del que tú le habías dado porque para ti era demasiado cursi y vergonzoso hacerle saber lo mucho que deseabas estar con ella, y sólo te guardabas las palabras en el pecho, eligiendo molestarla o haciéndola reír con alguna tontería para esconder el rubor que subía a tus mejillas cada vez que ella descifraba con alegría cuando le decías 'te amo' por medio de caricias cargadas de afecto o frases toscas que siempre se alejaban de lo romántico porque ese era tu estilo y también el de ella de cuando en cuando.

 _Quiz_ _á, después de todo, Kagura sí había agotado su caudal de felicidad. A ti, por el contrario, aún te sobra tiempo._

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 ***Los FRAGMENTOS en CURSIVA fueron tomados** **directamente** **de la obra original: D** **ías de abril porque el fic es demasiado awesome como para yo reescribirlo todo y llegar a su nivel. Conservé la causa de muerte porque no pude incluir una enfermedad por exponerse al sol (muy acorde con Kagura) dado a que alargaba el fic en demasía y lo hacía perder la esencia. Les recomiendo que lean el original, incluso si no han visto el anime/leído el manga. Es mucha perfección hecha fanfic.**

 **Alteré la fecha de muerte de Mitsuba porque: a) ni hay fecha exacta y b) debía hacer que funcionara la historia de alguna manera.**

 **Por cierto:** **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAGURA! (adelantado; si me espero no voy a hacer ni a publicar a tiempo. Estaré muy ocupada toda la semana).**

 **Hombre, s** **í que soy mala, mato a Kagura para su cumpleaños (es mi primera vez matando a alguien en este fandom, ¿cierto?), pero, en realidad, la historia original fue posteada el 1 de abril de 2014, justamente para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Sakura Kinomoto; así que la de los planes malvados no soy yo, fue Isis. Yo sólo seguí su ejemplo (?).**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
